City of Truro
Modell=250px |-|RWS=250px City of Truro *'Nummer': 3717, früher 3440 *'Baureihe': GWR 37xx "City" *'Designer': George Jackson Churchward *'Bauer': Swindon Works *'Baujahr': April 1903 *'Wiederaufgebaut': 1931, 1961 *'Restauriert': 1957, 1984 und 2004 *'Achsfolge': 4-4-0 *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 100 mph / 160 kmh City of Truro ist eine Dampflok, welche, umstritten, die erste Lok der Welt war, die 100 Meilen die Stunde erreicht hat. Allerdings war der Fliegende Schotte die erste Dampflok, die 100 Meilen pro Stunde erreichte, bei der es offiziell aufgezeichnet wurde. Biografie in The Railway Series City of Truro kam als erstes in Duck and the Diesel Engine vor, als die Railway Society zu Besuch kam. Duck befreundete sich mit ihm, obwohl er schüchtern war, denn sie waren beide Great Western, aber Gordon war eifersüchtig auf seinen Rekord und versuchte, schneller als er zu fahren, doch seine Kuppel wurde am Viadukt weggeblasen. City of Truro war später in Thomas and the Great Railway Show als eine Ausstellung des nationalen Eisenbahnmuseums. Biografie in der TV-Serie City of Truro erschien in der dritten Staffel in der Episode Eine weltberühmte Lok. Sein Name wurde nicht erwähnt (stand aber auf dem Banner seines Namensschildes) und er hat nicht gesprochen, aber laut Duck sei er ein Prominenter. Wie in den Büchern war Gordon eifersüchtig auf seinen Rekord und versuchte schneller als er zu fahren, doch seine Kuppel wurde am Viadukt weggeblasen. Persönlichkeit City of Truro und Duck kamen gut miteinander aus und konnten endlos über die Great Western reden. Edward und Duck bezeichneten ihn außerdem als „''die beste Lokomotive der Welt''". Geschichte der echten Lok City of Truro basiert auf der gleichnamigen echten Lokomotive, die 1903 für die Great Western Railway bei Swindon Works gebaut wurde und von George Jackson Churchward entworfen wurde. 1904 soll sie als erste Dampflok die Marke von 100 Meilen die Stunde gegknackt haben, jedoch war Der fliegende Schotte die erste Lokomotive, bei der dies offiziell nachgewiesen werden konnte. Als im Februar 2013 eine Leitung versagte, wurde City of Truro im National Railway Museum ausgestellt. Im November 2015 wurde sie in das Dampfmuseum von Swindon, Wiltshire, umstationiert. Für weitere Informationen - wikipedia:GWR 3700 Class 3440 City of Truro. Datei:CityofTruro.jpg|Die echte City of Truro Datei:CityofTruro2013.jpg|City of Truro im National Railway Museum Livery City of Truro is currently painted in the Great Western Brunswick green livery, lined out in orange and black, with black frames and the words "Great Western" on his tender. In his appearances in the Railway Series and the television series, he had brown frames and the original Edwardian Great Western Railway crest on his tender. Auftritte {{Scroll box| The Railway Series * Duck and the Diesel Engine * Thomas and the Great Railway Show (Erwähnt) Begleitvolumina * 1972 - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1979 - Jahrbuch * 1980 - Jahrbuch * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways (Erwähnt) * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines (Erwähnt) * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection (Erwähnt) TV-Serie * Staffel 3 - Eine weltberühmte Lok (Name nicht genannt; redet nicht) * Staffel 8 - Edward der Große (Auf einem Portrait) * Staffel 16 - Bitte lächeln! (Auf einem Portrait) City of Truro Modell wurde von der fünften bis zur neunten Staffel oft als Schrottmodell verwendet, woe auch in Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive. Trivia * City of Truro war die erste echte Lokomotive in Railway Series und TV-Serie. * Auch wenn sie kein Gesicht in Railway Series und TV-Serie hatte, wurde sie in einem Jahrbuch von 1980 und der Magazingeschichte Surprise Visitor mit so einem dargestellt. * City of Truro Name wurde in der TV-Serie zwar nicht gesagt, aber er stand auf einem Banner über dem Lokschuppen in Tidmouth wie auch auf seinem Namenschild. Waren * ERTL (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) en:City of Truro es:La Ciudad de Truro pl:City of Truro he:סיטי אוף טרורו ja:セレブリティー ru:Город Труро Kategorie:National Railway Museum Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Schlepptenderloks Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Echte Lokomotiven Kategorie:4-4-0 Kategorie:Das Festland Kategorie:Besucher-Lokomotiven